


Hold My Hips

by Bolt41319



Series: Of Apples & Storybooks [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt41319/pseuds/Bolt41319
Summary: When Mal finally convinces Regina to attend their work party, the night ends in a way neither of them expected.





	Hold My Hips

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Of Apples & Storybooks verse, but it can be read as a stand-alone.

The Storybrooke Elementary employee New Years party was upon them, and Mal had finally convinced Regina to attend. 

She had gotten herself ready early, took Henry to Granny’s for her annual “Teacher’s Night Out Sleepover” at the diner, and went straight to the Rabbit Hole for their New Years Party. 

She wasn’t always the most friendly with her co-workers, tended to avoid any of the drama by just avoiding work functions all together. But Mal had managed to persuade her that one holiday party wouldn’t kill her. 

She steps into the Rabbit Hole, a rich burgundy trench coat wrapped around her. The snow had begun to fall on her walk to the bar, snowflakes sticking lightly to her hair and her coat. Her lips were painted a deep red to match her coat, a stark contrast against the dark green dress hugging her curves. 

She finds Mal leaning against the end of the bar, toying with the small black straw leaning against the side of her glass. Regina slips up next to her, bumping her hip against Mal’s playfully. “You know, for someone so insistent on me mingling with the rest of these people, you do seem to be glued to that bar.” 

Mal shoots her a sly grin, lifts the cup to her lips, the strong whiskey making its way down her throat. She’d gone with a tight black dress that wrapped around her figure, accentuated her every curve and flared out around her mid-thigh. Her lips were painted a deep red, and her hair had been curled over her shoulder, falling down to rest just above her breast. 

“You also weren’t supposed to be late,” Mal gripes back, passing Regina her drink. “Take your coat off. We have no plans of leaving this sordid bar anytime soon, and I think the only way I can deal with Sidney staring at my ass again is with a  _ lot _ of whiskey.” 

Regina slip her coat from her shoulders, following Mal back to their table and draping her coat over the seat. “He’s back at it again?”

“It’s awful,” Mal rolls her eyes. “I’ve tried explaining to David that he’s a lawsuit waiting to happen, but somehow the shit still has a job.” She slips herself into the barstool across from Regina’s, taking another full sip from her glass. “Another?” 

“Do you even have to ask,” Mal smiles, walking with her back toward the bar. “What’s on your mind. Neal again?” 

“I swear Mal, I’m done with him.” Regina flags down the bartender and orders them another round, but doubles. David and Sidney had covered the tab for the evening, so why not. 

“You said that the last time, though. What’d he do this time?” 

“He left! The bastard decided that he wanted to go on tour, a last minute thing really with Hans, and all of a sudden he’s packing up his bags and telling me that ‘ _ he just can’t pass up this opportunity’ _ . I swear Mal, it was like Henry and I didn’t exist. He just us on the porch, Henry crying for his daddy and me there to pick up the pieces again.” She tips the glass up, the burning whiskey warming through her body. “He’s been gone for a week now, and honestly I don’t know when he’ll be back.” 

“Are you two together?” Mal asks, making their way back to the table. 

“ _ No _ ,” Regina shakes her head. “Oh, god no. I’m done with him. Really, Mal, this is it. I’m tired of him and his idiotic boyish behaviors.” 

“Well then, if you’re finally free of the baggage then we need to celebrate. Shots?” A sly smile spreads across Mal’s face, and when Regina returns the smile Mal flags down the bartender and orders them two shots of tequila. “And keep them coming, please.” 

An hour later there’s a basket of mozzarella sticks between them and empty shot glasses covering the table. 

Regina’s buzzed, a warm and floaty pleasantness coursing through her blood and making her giggle. She and Mal’s conversation turned away from their children and to their coworkers. 

“You know, Sidney is staring again,” Mal comments, her gaze deadly over Regina’s shoulder. “Has he ever said anything to you?”

“Harmless, though uncomfortable things. I think he’s the one that keeps leaving chocolates in my mailbox with little notes, though. I thought when he became Vice Principal that all of this bullshit would stop, but I think it’s given him this complex where he can do whatever he wants and get away with it.”

“I’ll kick his ass,” Mal growls. “It’s harassment, Regina.” 

She shakes her head, flagging down the bartender for two more shots. “It’s harmless, I swear. And if something comes of it, there’ll be a lawsuit on his hands that Blanchard couldn’t possibly brush under the rug.” 

Mal turns and grabs their shots off of the bar, passing one to Regina. She grins at the shot, a mozzarella stick in her other hand as she takes the shot from Mal and clinks her glass.

“To all the idiotic men in our lives.”

“They’re all bastards,” Mal adds. 

They down their shots once more, chasing the burning liquid with a bite from the mozzarella stick in Regina’s hand. Mal’s slim fingers wrap around Regina’s hand, pulling her hand toward her lips to take a bite. 

It shouldn’t be erotic, her best friend eating a fried cheese stick from her fingers, but Regina’s eyes linger on Mal’s lips as she pulls away with a giggle. 

“Wow,” Regina sighs out, suddenly hot. “I- want to go out for a smoke? It’s stuffy in here.” 

Mal’s eyebrow raises. “Since when does little miss Kindergarten teacher smoke?”

“One drunken cigarette won’t be the death of me. Come on, Mal, I know you have some.”

Mal grins and pulls the pack from her bag. “You know, Mills, there’s a whole side of you I feel like I haven’t seen before.” 

Regina laughs, tangling her fingers with Mals to pull her toward the back door of the bar. “Oh, you have no idea.”

-

Mal hadn’t realized quite how drunk she was until Regina was pulling her up from her chair, dragging her through the crowds of their equally, if not more, drunk co-workers toward the door. They slip out into the cold and Mal pulls a cigarette from the box, passing one to Regina before lighting them both. They stand together in silence for a few moments, taking in the snow falling around them, the cold wind whipping through the air. 

Regina takes a slow drag from the cigarette, letting the smoke blow out into the night sky. “This night’s turning out a lot better than I expected.”

Mal stares, her eyes drawn down as Regina puts the cigarette into her mouth again, her red lips wrapping around it carefully. Sensually. Fuck, she’s drunk, and all she wants to do is pull that cigarette away from Regina’s mouth and press her lips to hers. 

“Gorgeous,” Mal mutters. 

A sly grin spreads and Regina pulls from the cigarette again. “Why is it so much hotter for a woman to smoke rather than a man?” 

“It’s stunning,” Mal comments, pulling from her own cigarette. “There’s something much more sexual about a woman smoking… It’s like the whole ‘bad girl’ thing and it’s so undeniably attractive.” She finishes hers first, pressing the butt out before tossing it into the trash can. 

Regina laughs and lifts it back to her lips. “It’s true though! You’re already gorgeous, but with a cigarette in your hand, and the lipstick… it’s hot.” 

A blush rises up Mal’s cheeks and she reaches out, her fingers slowly dragging up the curve of Regina’s arm. “You should see yourself.”

They stop for a moment, staring at one another. Regina can feel her chest rising, the alcohol making Mal’s tough heighten against her arm. 

Through the door of the bar, she hears the beat of her favorite song blasting through the opening. “Oh, we have to go dance to this!” Regina shouts, tugging on Mal’s hand to pull her back into the bar. Mal looks around, the crowds of their older coworkers has dwindled and the bar has filled in with younger groups of people. 

“Oh, no, I don’t-” Mal starts, but Regina is clearly not listening. She pulls her to the makeshift dance floor, her slim hands wrapping around Mal’s waist to pull her in. 

Mal starts to stop her, her hands hesitating before Regina moves them to her shoulders. 

“You said there’s a whole side of me you’d never seen,” Regina sighs into her ear, their hips swaying to the beat of the song, “But I didn’t think you’d be the one who was shy to find out. Come on, Mal. Just hold my hips and follow along.” 

She eyes over Regina once more before mumbling a quiet ‘ _ fuck it, _ ’ wrapping her hands around Regina’s waist to tug her closer. 

Their hips move to the bass of the song, hands roaming over smooth curves, lingering touches getting braver as they sway. Regina’s fingertips brush cautiously over Mal’s ass, curling over the curve of her hip, grazing the smooth edge of the thong she can feel under her dress. Mal’s hands work their way up, brushing against her sides, palming lightly against the side of Regina’s breast. 

They work their way around one another, changing their rhythm as the song changes to one with a faster beat. Mal pulls Regina closer, workings her thigh to graze between her legs, and Regina lets out a gasp. They’re drunk, she knows that, but Regina’s breath is picking up and her hands are moving more dangerously, gripping against Mal’s ass and she can’t help but think that maybe this isn’t just two friends dancing in a club. 

Mal draws a hand up, tracing over Regina’s back to curl around her neck, pulling close so Mal’s lips trace over her cheek. “Do you want to go back to your place? Get out of all of this noise?” 

Regina lets out a little groan and nods, tilting her head to press a kiss to Mal’s cheek. “Let’s go-” she tugs Mal behind her, back toward their table. 

They both pull money from their wallets, throwing it onto the bar and quickly collecting their things. Regina tugs her coat on, watching as Mal wraps her peacoat around herself, eyeing Regina over carefully. 

It hits her once they get outside how close they’d been. Regina wanted to kiss her, wanted to wrap her hands through her thick blonde hair and press Mal’s lips against her own, craved feeling her soft lips pressing hard into hers. She wanted to grind against her thigh and peel her dress off slowly and -oh  _ god _ , she wants to sleep with Mal. 

She’s never slept with a woman before, and her nerves are on fire. 

Mal can see it, though, notices the worry lines stretched across Regina’s forehead and the new tremble in her hand. She reaches out, pulls Regina’s hand into hers and gives her a squeeze. “Hey, it’s okay. Let’s go back to your place and have some wine, and just relax, okay?”

“Yeah,” Regina nods, trying to slow her breathing. She’s not a prude, she has a son after all, but she’d always thought her attraction to Mal was more of an aesthetic attraction. She’s always been impressed with how gorgeous Mal is, but chalked it up to being envious of her figure and the way she carried herself. She knew, deep down, it was more than that- but there had always been Neal, worming his way into her life. 

They’re walking now in a comfortable silence, past the diner and toward Mifflin Street. They both glance through the window, see their 6 year old’s perched at Granny’s counter eating pie. 

“They’re cute,” Mal smiles, stopping them for a moment to observe their kids without being seen. 

Regina smiles equally as wide, her fingers weaving through to squeeze Mal’s hand. “Come on, let’s leave them to their pie,” she laughs, pulling Mal along to match her step. They turn down her road and come up to the mansion Regina had inherited when her parents moved south to follow the warmth. 

When they get inside it’s quiet, but not uncomfortable. “I’ll take your coat-” she starts when they get into the kitchen, but Mal’s hands are wrapping around her own, bringing them in. 

“Regina,” Mal breathes out. They’re close again, not as close as in the club, but Regina can smell the rich black raspberry and vanilla scent of her perfume. “You need to breathe.” 

“I am-” she starts again, but Mal shakes her head and presses a finger to her lips. 

“I can feel the tension radiating off of you. Breathe, darling. What happened back there in the bar- I didn’t ask you to come back here for  _ that _ . I’m not objecting that, not in any bit. But this isn’t supposed to be stressful. Let’s have a glass of wine, kick off these god awful heels and go turn on a shitty movie. It’ll be no different than a norm-” 

Mal’s cut off as Regina’s lips press, quickly, against hers. The kiss lasts seconds, sweet but pressing against Mal’s lips before Regina pulls away. 

“I,” she breathes, her fingers trembling against the spot at Mal’s neck they’d found themselves at during the kiss. “If I didn’t kiss you now, I’d never do it.” 

“And would you do it again?” Mals asks, her fingertips tracing up Regina’s bare arm. 

Regina nods, and Mal gets out an  _ oh thank god _ before she leans in a captures Regina in a heated kiss. 

They’re much closer now, Mal’s hands cradling Regina’s cheeks as she presses a hard kiss against her. She sucks Regina’s lower lip in, nipping at it slightly before Regina opens up, her tongue slipping it’s way into Mal’s mouth. 

They both let out a groan, Regina’s hands moving from Mal’s hair down, lower and lower to grip at her ass. Her back presses against the countertop, Mal leaning over her, drinking her in. Mal breaks the kiss for again, her chest rising and falling against Regina’s, her lips making their way down the line of her throat. 

“Is this okay?” she murmurs, nipping at a spot on Regina’s neck that has her gasping and arching up. 

“Oh yes,” Regina moans, her hand gripping against Mal’s ass to pull her closer as she feels the woman’s lips and teeth against her neck. She’s always been sensitive, but Mal’s harsh bite and soft, soothing kisses have her knees weak. 

They stay like that for a few moments, Regina’s hands slipping up to caress over Mal’s breasts. She’s not wearing a bra, wasn’t able to with the deep v-neck in her dress, so Regina traces her hand over the bare skin of Mal’s chest, her fingertips light against her breast. 

“Is,” Regina pauses, groans again as Mal runs a hand up her thigh to squeeze lightly, “Can I-”

“Yes, yes,” Mal moans, lifting her head to give her another hard kiss. 

Regina lifts her hand to push the strap down Mal’s shoulder, falling to reveal the top of her chest. She leans in, draws a tongue over the swell and Mal chokes back a groan, her fingers weaving into Regina’s hair to pull her back up into a kiss. 

Mal nips at her lip, turning Regina to press her back against the countertop. Regina groans into the kiss, giving back just as much as Mal is pouring into her. Mal’s hands slide down and grip her ass, giving a tight squeeze that has Regina grinding her hips up, stretched onto the tips of her toes. Mal lifts her onto the counter, stepping into the V of Regina’s legs to continue, but Regina break from the kiss and pushes the strap hanging off of Mal’s shoulder lower. 

She drags her teeth down Mal’s chest, slowly, drawing out a breathless gasp from the gorgeous woman before her. 

“Regina, please,” Mal moans as Regina bites onto the edge of the dress and drags it down. Her lips come up and she lets out one, slow lick over Mal’s nipple, laughing as she hears the gorgeous woman before her let out a gasp. Regina nips at her, her other hand coming up to pinch and twist the nipple not in her mouth. Mals moans spur her on, her hands coming up to pull Regina up into a harsh kiss. 

Mal presses forward, one hand tangled in Regina’s hair, the other working its way down to caress her thigh. 

“You-” she stops, kissing her again. “You sure you’re okay with this?” She's breathless, her fingertips working their way up and inside Regina’s thigh. 

“Yes,” Regina nods, pulling Mal down for another kiss. 

Her hand is quick after that, pressing hard against Regina’s clit over her panties. She’s soaked. “Fuck, Regina,” Mal groans at the wetness against her fingertips. She finds her clit, pressing in tight little circles and the cry Regina lets out goes straight between her legs. 

“Fuck, Mal,  _ please, _ ” she groans, her hand gripping Mal’s bicep. Her back arches as Mal works her fingers down, slowly, pressing against her opening through her panties. “Oh god Mal. Fu-” she gasps out as Mal sinks a finger into her. 

Her head drops back and Mal sinks down to kiss her throat, kissing until she sucks on a spot at Regina’s collarbone that makes her whine. Her finger is moving, so ungodly slow, in and out of her. “Please,” Regina whines. 

“Patience,” Mal chuckles into her neck, slowly pressing a second finger in with her first. She curls her fingers up, pressing against Regina’s g-spot. 

It’s not enough to make her come but  _ fuck _ it feels good, has Regina’s toes curling and back arching, pressing herself against Mal’s hand. She tries to slip a hand between her legs, desperate for some sort of friction against her clit, but Mal pins her wrist behind her with a smirk. 

“Oh no,” she curls her fingers again and then picks up the pace, causing Regina to gasp out. “It’s my turn to play.” 

“Fuck, I- I need to come.” 

“You will,” Mal smiles, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. “Just lay back and feel, Regina. Let it build up, so slow but so worth it in the end.” 

Regina moans at that, dropping back against the counter as Mal starts to fuck her with her fingers. Her back arches as she lets out a gasping moan, “Ah, shit, oh- oh  _ god _ .” 

Mal pulls out for a second and the cry Regina lets out makes her chuckle. “Patience,” Mal chides, pulling Regina’s panties down and pushing her dress up. She leans forward and captures her in a kiss, pushing three fingers back in. She swallows Regina’s moan, breaks the kiss to watch the bliss spread across her face. “Are you close?”

“Yes, fucking, oh, Mal please- my clit- I need-” she gasps as Mal’s fingers find her clit, pressing tight, quick circles against her. Regina squeezes against her fingers, her breath quickening as she cries out. Her back arches as she comes, hard. Her hand pushes against Mal’s as she comes down, chest rising and falling quickly as she tries to catch her breath. 

“Holy shit,” she groans, pulling Mal down for a passionate kiss. 

They stay like that for a moment, Mal’s hand brushing over Regina’s skin as they trade slow, passionate kisses. 

“Wow,” Mal smiles, squeezing her thigh gently. 

Regina kisses her again once more, pulling away to tangle her fingers through Mal’s hair. “Do you want to go upstairs?” 

“God, yes,” Mal groans. Together they get Regina off of the counter, and at first look at one another they begin to laugh. 

Mal’s chest is bare, dress bunched up at her waist, perfect breasts out and Regina’s eyes are drawn to them. Regina’s dress is pushed up around her waist, lace thong dropped onto the counter next to where she just sat. 

“We’re a sight,” Regina laughs, carding her fingers through her hair. She reaches out and brushes her fingertips over Mal, caressing her soft skin with her palm. 

“Fuck,” Mal hisses as Regina twists her nipple. “Upstairs, now, Regina. I want to eat you out.” 

The confession has her knees buckling, but she shakes her head, working her hand down to tug Mal toward the steps. 

“Oh no, you got your fun. It’s my turn to play.” 


End file.
